


please don't turn the light off

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, domestic AU, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: Leorio has an early morning shift at the hospital, and Kurapika wakes up while he’s getting ready to leave.





	please don't turn the light off

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just like the last one (”before you go...”) and the parent work of this series (”i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it”) this work is roughly inspired by the song I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it by The 1975.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika, or Leorio. I do, however, own this story! Cross-posting to ChocolatteKitty-Kat on FF.net and Ao3 and @maliciousbubbl3s on Tumblr.

At the sound of the alarm, Leorio groaned, rolled over, and smacked the clock with all of his might. He winced as, instead of snapping off, the alarm faded into silence with a mechanical groan.  _ Great. Hope I didn't break it _ .

According to the clock and Leorio's phone, it was 1 AM. The only reason he was up at this ungodly hour was because one of his fellow residents had talked him into taking her early morning shift so that she could go visit family the night before. He was already regretting it. With a groan, Leorio hauled himself out of bed, trying to keep his protests and movement to a minimum because, naturally, the one night he had to be up in the middle of was the first night in a month Kurapika had spent at home. The blond was curled up on his side, facing into the apartment, and sound asleep, based on the rise and fall of his body under the blanket. Leorio tiptoed around the bed, stepping over the squeakiest parts of the floor, and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door before turning the light on, and yawned in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. Light off, door open, and he snuck over to the wardrobe to dig out a pair of scrubs, wishing he had left them in the bathroom the night before.

At the same time as his hand landed on what he was fairly certain was a set of scrubs, the bedroom light blinked on. Leorio turned around to see Kurapika pull on a pair of pants and crawl back into bed.

"Sorry," Leorio sighed. "I was trying not to wake you."

"It's fine," Kurapika burrowed under the covers, keeping his eyes on Leorio. "I don't mind."

Leorio unearthed a pair of scrubs and pulled them out of the wardrobe. "Who says I was trying not to wake you for you?" he teased. "Maybe it was for me, because I knew it would be harder to leave if you were awake."

"Really?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio shrugged, tying the drawstring on his pants. "Maybe. Probably a little of both, to be honest."

Kurapika smiled sleepily.

"Anyways," Leorio sighed, pulling a long-sleeved t-shirt on before the scrub shirt, "try and get some sleep, okay?"

"When will you be back?"

"Well, it's a ten hour shift, starting at three, which means it will be over around one, hopefully. I should be back by two, two-thirty at the latest."

"Okay," Kurapika mumbled. He sounded like he was already drifting off again. Leorio stuffed a pair of socks in his pocket and grabbed a light jacket from the wardrobe before shutting it. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kurapika, resting his hand beside the blond's shoulder, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Kurapika made a noise and turned his face away, wrinkling up his nose, and Leorio reciprocated by peppering his face with kisses.

"Stop!" Kurapika laughed, pushing Leorio's face away.

Leorio laughed too, brushing Kurapika's messy hair out of his face. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck and pulled himself up, planting his lips on Leorio's for a long, hard kiss. "See you later," he yawned, falling back down to the bed with a soft  _ thump _ .

Leorio laughed again and stood up. "Sleep well." He flipped the switch on the wall when he passed it, turning the light in the living room on as he started to shut the door to the bedroom.

"Leorio?" Kurapika called after him.

"Yeah?" Leorio stuck his head back in the bedroom.

"Please don't turn the light off out there?" Kurapika mumbled, already half asleep. "It helps me forget that you're gone."

Leorio's heart thudded in his chest and he smiled warmly. "Okay," he murmured, in a tone that said  _ I would move heaven and Earth if you asked _ .


End file.
